


Requests for Buck/Eddie Pairing

by saawinchester



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fan requests, M/M, M/M Pairing, Requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:44:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester
Summary: Hi!saawinchester here!I am a writer on ao3 and I mostly write supernatural and supernatural RPF fics.I have just recently started watching 9-1-1 and I can't help but ship Buck and Eddie! Hello the hotness factor.Anyway, I was thinking that I want to start writing a few fics on their pairing so....I was hoping ya'll can give me a few ideas, requests or prompts that you want me to write on with Buck and Eddie pairing.Looking forward to hearing from you in the comment section!





	Requests for Buck/Eddie Pairing

Hi!

saawinchester here!

I am a writer on ao3 and I mostly write supernatural and supernatural RPF fics.

I have just recently started watching 9-1-1 and I can't help but ship Buck and Eddie! Hello the hotness factor.

Anyway, I was thinking that I want to start writing a few fics on their pairing so....I was hoping ya'll can give me a few ideas, requests or prompts that you want me to write on with Buck and Eddie pairing.

Looking forward to hearing from you in the comment section!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your ideas in the comment section :)


End file.
